1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and method for pumping fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus, systems and methods for pumping water from a reservoir to a boiler for generating steam, including for use in the context of a steam appliance.
2. Background Art
Conventional mops have been widely used for cleaning floors. However, conventional mops have not been effective at cleaning dirt in small crevices and floor gaps. In addition, conventional mops require frequent rinsing since mops can only effectively clean a small surface area at a time.
Steaming devices used to apply steam to household objects are well known. The uses of the devices vary widely, and may include the application of steam to drapes or other fabrics to ease wrinkles, and the application of steam to objects to assist in cleaning the objects.
In general, nozzles used with the steam cleaners do not have large surface areas and a cloth is used to absorb the liquid condensate of the steam. The fabric pad may be secured to the nozzle by Velcro® strips to cleats on the bottom of the nozzle. Alternatively, a flat fabric piece is typically folded around a flat brush or frame in order to increase the cleaning surface area. Often, steam injected behind the cloth passes through the cloth at the points where the bristles contact the cloth. This tends to wet the cloth and reduce the cleaning effectiveness of the steam.
Recently introduced steam mops pump water from a reservoir to a boiler by the push-pull movement of the mop handle. Movement of the mop actuates a bellows pump or piston pump connected directly to the handle. These features are shown and described in copending non-provisional patent application Ser. Nos. 11/496,143 and 11/769,525. The entire content of each of the foregoing non-provisional patent applications is incorporated herein by reference.
It remains desirable to provide improved ways to pump water from the reservoir to the steam boiler in a steam appliance. These and other needs are addressed by the apparatus, systems and methods of the invention.